Integrated circuits including a power transistor for switching an external load may include a field electrode, which is capacitively coupled to a drift zone of the power transistor. The field electrode may be electrically connected to source regions of the power transistor for achieving a low gate-to-drain capacity Cgd. On the other hand, power transistors are prone to fast transient voltage pulses which may result in a malfunction of the integrated circuit.
It is desirable to improve switching characteristics and resistance against transient voltage pulses at the terminals of integrated circuits.